herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yang Xiao Long (TheGamerLover)
Yang Xiao Long is one of the main protagonists from the web adult-series RU��️Y, which is part of the TheGamerLover's Mematic Universe connection. Her weapons of choice are the Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, Ember Celica. Story Background Yang is the daughter of Raven Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long, and was born approximately two years before her younger half-sister Ruby Rose. During the time she raised, she never got to know about her mother other than mentions from her father when listening to some of his talks. When she studied in Signal Academy, she become the academy's bully and befriended Akihiko Sanada (and possibly Mitsuru Kirijo) and the duo constantly abused on the weak students, most commonly Jaune Arc. Once they graduated, they never see the faces ever again until now. Seek of Vengeance In 2018, a grown up Yang finally decides to interrogate her father and make him talk everything he knows about her mother and why did she left, after that, she takes Ruby with her to help her find her. As Ruby looks for her in the streets (and robs a bank at the same time), Yang went to look for her at Junior's Club where she apparently found her and beat the shit outta her, meanwhile, the real Raven Branwen was walking outside the bar at the same time Yang was giving beatings. Once her mission was "accomplished", she calls her younger sister to stop doing whatever she was doing and come to pick her up as she gets her Strawberry Sunrise served. Later, Tifa Lockhart challenges her to a battle but TheGamerLover appears and turns the conflict into a Death Battle despite the two girls told him to "shut the fuck up". At the beginning of the battle, Yang provokes Tifa calling her a "big monkey" and then says "Donkey Kong is Gay!" to secure her rage, when Tifa was about to punch her, Yang grabs her hand and evades her fist to mock her and starts violating numerous laws such as littering, sexual harassment, vandalism, etc. as she flaunts her diplomatic immunity by singing a parody of MC Hammer’s song “U Can’t Touch This” and mentions that she can't be sued by Hammer, Barbara Dunkelman (her voice actress), Rooster Teeth LLC., Seth MacFarlane and the YouTube team. With the song over, Tifa attacks Yang with no mercy at the point to almost kill her; but her love for Ruby makes her keep fighting and kill Tifa, winning the Death Battle. Finally, she reunites with Ruby at the outside to lead back home as she tells her what happened there. Welcome to Beacon Yang is seen greeting Ruby on the airship to Beacon Academy, displaying her excitement that her little sis will be attending the same school as her. She teases and then consoles Ruby when the latter displays her nervousness from what happened during her fight with Roman Torchwick last night. Right a few meters prior to their arrival, an ad interrupts Glynda's greet and that causes Yang to went angry and destroy the ad with a hammer, just to crash the airship with the rock below the landing point in Beacon Academy, comically killing everyone who were inside the airship. At their arrival, Yang lefts Ruby for a while as she finds something interesting for her, but a few minutes later gets informed by Ruby that Blake is within the students and they decides to capture her. Carrying an axe and decided to murder the Faunus, Yang calls for Blake and looks for her at the same time as she makes a parody of The Shining when she cracks the doors but fails the first two times by discovering Blake wasn't there; at her 3rd attempt, she finds Blake and threatens her to "smash her pussy that night" with an insane face, just to scare the catgirl and force her to blow her head with a riffle. Once outside, Yang informs Ruby about her failure but the sisters gets helped by Jaune Arc, Ruby orders them to set a trap for Blake as she comes back with the Faunus, it is revealed that she was about to use the axe again but end up using it on Jaune instead of Blake when she reveals that the catwoman is not evil. She and Ruby befriended Blake and the trio becomes best friends and learns how to speak spanish, during their talk, Glynda calls the students to go to Beacon's Cliff for their initiation in 30 minutes or less, time that they used to train a little bit. Beacon Academy Initiation Yang decides to skip Ozpin's instructions and fly away to the Emerald Forest. There, she and Blake went to the Abandoned Temple and discuss about their loss, then, the favourite duo of RWBY shippers gets ambushed by a Nevermore and Yang attempts to escape and save her butt but Blake denies her flee by grabing her from the back side of her clothes, but the catwoman also got scared once Schwarz Metzelei appears and devours the Grimm to then threaten them to become her next meal, thankfully, Nora knocks out her and later that same night, Yang kills her with a pan and throws her dead body to the fire and eats her. Start of Class The next night, some hours after the birth of Team RWBY, Yang attends Peter Port's class, where she seems to have no interest. Later, during their dinning time, Yang is seem eating so fast with many plates around her as they talk with Jaune about Cardin Winchester and Team CRDL. The next day, she is seen with Ruby gathering sap for Professor Peach. After 4 o'clock and back in Beacon, she is seen attending Oobleck's class. Gary Blake Come Home! Yang walks with her team on the streets of Vale. The team sees Vytal Festival preparations and stumbles across a crime scene near them, with some shenanigans coming mostly all of the team's members, with Yang taunting Blake after she sees the Faunus fell in love with Sun Wukong. That same night, she, Ruby and Weiss discovers Blake's "disappearing" and went all the way to find her, from looking for her in the streets to ask every Faunus if they're Blake. After Weiss comments that the police should keep doing their job, Yang fights Weiss as Ruby and Penny left to find her. Once Torchwick escaped, Yang and a beated up Weiss arrives the scene before the ice queen falls unconcious to the ground and then left to take her to the hospital. Halloween and Christmas 2018 Team RWBY engages in a Battle Royale in the Emerald Forest but the four of them gets killed during their fight. During Halloween Party, a few hours after Ruby uses her Halloween Birthday to take advantage of her friends, Yang rubs her hands together before send her to Doki Doki Literature Club, torturing her younger sister with Act 3 and Monika's jumpscare. That same night, Yang is grabbed by a-Ha into another dimension as he sings Take On Me to her, a fake Adam Taurus appears and chases them, Yang manages to survive but is somehow sent into our world, landing in a dumpster in a live-action Sherman Oaks. She walks around, frightened as people stare at her, but then is excited to find an erotic ships store with Bumblebee ship products there. It is unknown how she went back to her world but in her latter appearances she is back there like nothing happened. On christmas eve, she and Blake gets their holiday spirit sucked by Roman Torchwick's Spirit Sucker and gets Vietnam War flashbacks before they could restore it once Torchwick destroys the bag with Melodic Cudgel after getting a boner. With Torchwick's penis paralyzed and the latter sent to the hospital, Team RWBY went back inside to keep preparing the christmas tree, annoying Weiss with their "I love christmas" talk, causing her to go outside. After Ruby went back with no good results of convincing Weiss, they decided to celebrate it anyways without their teammate. After Weiss gets visited by the Ghosts of Christmas Day, Yang and her teammates helps the ice queen to bring happiness to everyone in TheGamerLover's Mematic Universe. The 10 Days of Vacation Yang participates the Pokemon Tournament made by Ruby after she stole the Pokeballs from Ozpin's office, the only thing known about Yang's participation is the fact she was about to fight Blake. A few days later, after devouring Weiss' skin, flesh and clothes in middle of her insanity because of her overheating, Yang alongside the rest of her team gains weight because of a group of Alcremies that appeared all of a sudden in their dormitory. After act like a jerk around Blake and bounce outside of the dormitory during her attempt to escape through the door, Yang discovers that they're not the only ones being fattened up by Alcremies (and take souvenirs with her at the same time, specially from Japan, France, Germany and Easter Island, Chile) and informs that to her teammates a few moments after she falls back on her room. Much later, Team RWBY is informed by Team JNPR members Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren that Pyrrha went missing after gain weight and decides to go to her rescue. Yang decides to build a Rescue Helicopter in a reference to the Lego City Commercial Meme, but later she gets angry at the failed rescue helicopter and starts to beat it with Nora's Magnhild, causing it to explode and make Yang fly near Blake. Finally, they manage to locate Pyrrha but Yang immediately devours most of the otherworldy Alcremies, claiming that "it's the best shit she has ever devoured", causing Gigantamax Alcremie to enrage and call the remaining ones to kill the fat blondie, just to get the same result, but when Yang was ready to eat Gigantamax Alcremie, Ruby throws a hungry Nora to put an end to the battle. Back in Beacon that same night, Yang is forced to lose weight first by everyone after Weiss asked who's gonna be the first volunteer for her weight loss session. Outside the academy, Yang fails with her exercise program, forcing Weiss to choose to just pay for the liposuction, much to Yang's joy. Alternate Reality (Films) Gallery Trivia See also *Yang Xiao Long in Villains Fanon Wiki Category:TheGamerLover Heroes Category:RWBY Heroes Category:RU��️Y Heroes Category:Female Category:Parody/Homeage Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Internet Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Youtube movie Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Good Category:Symbolic Category:Titular Category:On & Off Category:Siblings Category:Monster Slayers Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Dimwits Category:Determinators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Elementals Category:Heroes who died with honor Category:Paranoid Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Amazons Category:Berserkers Category:Arrogant Category:Unwanted Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Comic Relief Category:In Love Category:Good vs. Good Category:Good vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Sexy Category:Remorseful Category:Successful Category:Cowards Category:Victims Category:Nemesis Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Childhood Friends Category:Sister of a villain Category:Sister of a hero Category:Daughter of a villain Category:Daughter of hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thieves Category:Rivals Category:Antagonists Category:Grey Zone Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Category:Idiots Category:Gluttony Category:Imprisoned Heroes